A Dream Without Responsibility
by LinaNamiStar
Summary: Austin has it all. He's engaged to Ally until she breaks the news that she's pregnant. Not wanting the child, he says something that turns his world upside down. Five years later, he achieved his lifelong goal to be a famous superstar but only to lose the people that matter. With one phone call, he returns to Miami. In the end, is he too late to mend relationships?


**A/N**: I'm sure people are asking about my other Austin and Ally stories and if I will ever update. I will but it will take a while. My stories are a little complex because I'm more of a writer who writes more about the emotional aspect of a story. I, indeed, will still be working on the stories at hand and trying my best to get it finished no matter how long it would take. But for now, hope you guys like this one. **Disclaimer**: I do not own Austin and Ally or its characters or their storyline.

A Dream Without Responsibility (Part One)

Austin is twenty years old and loving it. He had become famous since he was seventeen. Life couldn't be any better than living with his fiancee, Ally Dawson. They both met in a music store belonging to Ally's father, Lester Dawson. Because of him unknowingly stealing an Ally original song, they became partners with Ally writing the songs and Austin peforming them. He was living the dream going on tours and meeting his fans with Ally and his friends right by his side supporting him. But even then, Austin wanted more. He wasn't as well-known as all the other famous artists out there like Taylor Swift, but he had hoped to be there soon enough. Even after all these years, Austin, Ally, Dez, and Trish are still the same in personality. There were a few changes though. Trish wasn't as irresponsible, though in her defense, Dez gets her riled up. Dez toned down a bit since he didn't try to explode things (as much). Ally became a little more fun-loving (less of a perfectionist). As for Austin, he became a little more mature than he used to be (but not by much).

Unlike Austin, Ally stopped pursuing her career as a performer after two years of her own tours. It wasn't because she wasn't good enough. No, not all. She was quite famous, maybe a bit more than Austin. But she found out later on in her life, she loved writing songs more than performing although it didn't mean she stopped singing altogether. There were times she would perform for charities or sing duets with Austin. And truth be told, that was enough for Ally and the more cherished moments of her life. She was more than happy to be Austin's songwriter again. It gave them more time together, and it also helped to flourish their relationship. They were also known as the 'Golden Pair'. Together, they make the perfect pair because one loves to perform and the other loves to write songs. But of course, they weren't always perfect. They both had their slight arguments like any average couple does, but their love always comes back stronger than ever until one particular moment.

After another successful show, Austin and the others went back on the tour bus with excitement written on their expressions. Even after the show, he still had the adrenaline rush still pumping in his veins. The excitement was so great that Austin couldn't help himself and made out with Ally on the couch of the tour bus. Of course, Trish and Dez were grossed out by it.

"They really should get their own room," Trish stated, her arms crossed and a look of disgust placed on her lips.

"Yes, but where would we put my alpaca?" Dez pointed out and Trish gave him an incredilous look.

"How did you become a famous director again?" Trish asked before leaning back on the chair.

"Well, Trish, it all started in kindergarden," Dez started but was stopped by Trish slapping on his arm.

"It was a rhetorical question, Freckles!"

Dez frowned and then crossed his arms in a child-like manner as if he was pouting.

"Well, you could have said so instead of slapping me," Dez whined. Trish rolled her eyes before hitting him across the face with her pillow.

"Guys! Calm down," Ally stated after her make-out session with Austin was done. But of course, it didn't mean that Austin stopped with his hormones because he was kissing Ally on the neck. The adrenaline in Austin was still not quite gone.

Trish and Dez stared at each other momentarily before rolling their eyes and looking away from each other. Sneakily, they intertwined their hands and secretly smiled.

Ally sighed, liking the feel of Austin's lips against her skin, but she stopped him when his hands were roaming around places that should only be done in privacy. Also, she had an announcement to make before she got distracted and didn't want to chicken out what she really needed to say.

"Actually, I have something to announce," Ally started nervously.

"What is it, babe?" Austin asked. He intertwined her hand with his, kissing her knuckles lovingly.

"Well, um. Well, I'll just cut to the chase. I'm pregnant," Ally stated.

Silence filled the air for a minute or two until Trish squealed. She hugged Ally with as much force as she could muster until Ally let out her concerns that she couldn't breathe. Trish apologized and let her go. Dez smiled brightly and muttering things like teaching the ways of being Dez. As for Austin, he was frozen stiff. Ally was most concerned about him.

She remembered how Austin stated that he was not ready to be a father, but Ally didn't realize she had gotten pregnant until she noticed how she didn't get her period for the month. She secretly went to get a pregnancy test and saw a doctor to find out she was indeed pregnant.

"Au-Austin?" Ally called out to him. She felt his hand slowly fall to his side and his eyes were still wide in shock. It scared how silent Austin was and how he had a look of horror.

"I can't," Austin stated. Ally's eyes widened and her mouth open ajar in complete shock.

"_Maybe it's the shock. Yeah, it's the shock. He'll be okay with the baby. I'm sure of it_," Ally thought but there was a little voice of doubt still in her.

"Austin, I know you are shocked, but we'll be great parents," Ally stated with a smile. Austin shook his head.

"Ally, abort it. Abort the child. It's going to ruin my life!" Austin yelled frantically, pleading her. Ally couldn't believe her ears and slapped him across his face.

"How could you, Austin!" Ally stated before she shook her head. This wasn't her Austin. Austin would never say things like this.

"What do you want me to say? That I'm happy to have a child? I'm not ready. I don't want to stop doing concerts for a child. I just can't do it. There's so much responsibility for a child. I just can't do it," Austin yelled, never knowing how heart breaking his words were. Ally couldn't help but cry.

Trish pulled him by his shirt with as much strength her Latina blood could give.

"How could say that, Austin?" Trish spat and then spoke in Spanish. She shoved him back to his seat and slapped him. Disgust written on her face.

"Austin, I can't believe you. Does fame mean that much to you?" Dez asked sadly. There was no anger on his face, but there was disappointment written on his expression.

"Well, it's true! A child could ruin my career. I worked hard for it, and I won't let a child pull that away from me. Abort the child, Ally. I'll do anything just abort the child," Austin stated pleadingly to Ally. It was then he noticed Ally look at him with not just disappointment and sadness but disgust. He never saw her look at him in that way. She stood up and walked quietly away and laid on one of the bottom bunkbeds, not speaking.

"A-Ally?" Austin called out as he followed her silently.

"Don't speak to me right now. I will talk to you about my decision tomorrow," Ally stated coldly, turning away from him.

"Babe, I-" Austin started but was stopped by Ally.

"I said," Ally stated with more force, "don't speak to me right now. Wait until tomorrow."

Austin looked down and walked away. When he sat down next to Dez and was about to speak to him about his sorrows, Dez got up and sat far away from him. Austin was shocked that his friend did that. He then turned to look at Trish, who glared at him with such disgust and hatred. He felt like vomitting now. If it weren't for the child, he wouldn't be in this situation. Not knowing, he caused his life to turn upside down.

When Austin woke up the next day, he was nervous. At first, he thought it was a dream until he found out Ally wasn't sleeping beside him like always. He felt sick to his stomach.

When he turned his head, he saw Ally sitting down on her bed. She had that blank expression on her face. It was her thinking expression. Austin was scared to hear what she decided, but he hoped she would have an abortion. He just wasn't ready.

"A-Ally?" He called out quietly. Ally turned to look at Austin but there was no love or smile on her expression for him like he is usually greeted with.

"Do you still want me to have an abortion?" Ally asked.

Austin nodded apprehensively, not trusing his words to speak. Ally's lips turned into a thin line and she looked down for a moment then looked up to stare at him with an expressionless face.

"I've come to a decision," Ally stated coldly to him, "But I will announce it after Trish and Dez is here to listen."

"O- okay," he said timidly. Ally glared at him for a second but stood up to sit down at the front of the bus. He gulped and went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth and whatnot.

Dez, Trish, and Ally sat together while Austin sat alone like he was a black sheep. He felt so alone that it was killing him. Ally avoided him. Dez avoided him. Trish definitely avoided him and was about to kill him. And Austin continues to blame it on the child.

After a minute of tense silence, Ally sighed and spoke up. Austin immediately sat up with an attentive look as did Trish and Dez.

"I'm going to keep the baby," Ally announced. Trish supported her and Dez smiled in understanding, but Austin was shocked to the core.

"But Ally!" Austin shouted. He was angry. He couldn't believe Ally would keep the baby. He didn't want it, so why should she keep it? It's ruining their lives.

"I'm not finished," Ally replied coldly to Austin. Austin gulped and quieted down his thoughts. "At the next stop, I will be leaving to return to Miami. I will not continue on with the tour."

Trish, Dez, and Austin stared in shock at her news. All of them had protested for different reasons, but she stopped them with just a look. Not a glare but a look.

"I will raise this child as my own. And Austin, I will keep this child a secret. If any paparazzi comes to ask, I will reply that this child is not yours and I cheated on you. You could answer the same if you like. That way it would not ruin your career," Ally told them, "Trish, sit down. I'm not done."

Trish was about to protest but sat down like she told. Ally looked over at Dez and smiled then looked to Austin with a cold look.

"I am no longer Austin's fiancee, partner, and songwriter. From now on, Austin and I have nothing to do with each other," Ally stated, looking straight at Austin with bitterness in her voice.

Austin felt his heart drop. This wasn't supposed to happen. It wasn't supposed to end this way! Ally was leaving him. She was leaving him and she would have nothing to do with him.

He shook his head. He didn't want Ally to leave him, but he didn't want the baby. But being as irresponsible that he is, he did nothing. And that was all that was needed before he realized, the child wasn't at fault but his.

Five years had passed after that incident. He had a new manager and Dez no longer traveled with him or even talked to him for that matter. Last he heard, Trish and Dez married each other and that was a year after the incident. As for Ally, he hadn't heard Ally after that incident. He felt so alone he didn't know where he was. Yes, he did date other women after two years of not hearing from Ally, but none gave him a feeling of completeness as she did. He wondered about the child too. Was it a he or she? Did the child look more like him or Ally? What was the child's likes or dislikes? Did the child act like him or Ally? All of those questions ran through his head.

Of course, when the paparazzi asked what had happened to Ally, he did as she was told. He told them she cheated and was pregnant with another man's child. But after those words spilled out, he regretted it. There were a lot of hate for Ally and it made him sick when they said he could be with someone better and some other nasty words made towards his Ally. Not knowing, he was the actual villain of the story. Thankfully, the news died down and Ally had been long forgotten on the gossip. He lost everything but gained what he wanted. He had the fame like he wanted, but he had no one to welcome him with warm arms. There was no brunette smiling at him with love and affection. There was no red head that made videos for him and pat him on the back while they did their usual pranks. There was no Latina who nodded at him with approval and who yelled out orders.

There was no Team Austin. It was just Austin, the superstar. A dream without responsibility seems to have been more of a nightmare than anything else. Until he had a phone call.

"Hello?" Austin greeted.

"Austin?" A female voice asked. He knew that voice very well. He used to date her, but she was now just a friend to him. His only friend it seemed.

"Kira?" Austin asked. He could feel the nod on the other line.

"Yeah, it's Kira," she stated. Her voice sounded sad as if she was bearing bad news.

"What's up? Does Jimmy need something?"

"Yeah, Daddy wants you to return to Miami," Kira said. Austin's breath hitched and felt his heart beating a mile a minute.

"But I can't. I've got a tour and everything! I'm not ready to go-" Austin said frantically.

"Austin, it's an order. I'm sorry, but I couldn't convince Daddy this time," Kira said, "I'll give you more details when you get back to Miami."

"O-okay," he said before saying goodbye and ended the call.

"Ally," he whispered and looked out the window of the tour bus.


End file.
